Rock Music and Headaches
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: Leonard McCoy is trying to study but someone is making it very hard to do.


**Warning: none.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rhythmic beat of rock and roll music currently blasting through out the halls of the Starfleet Academy dorms was making it very hard for one cadet by the name of Leonard McCoy to study.

He was already behind in half of his class work and he really needed to study for his upcoming Interstellar Neurological Diseases final. However tonight, much like every other night for the past two weeks, the blasting music made it very hard to concentrate on anything other than guitar riffs and drum solos.

While Leonard had tried almost everything from headphones to earplugs to using his furniture to soundproof the door, there was just no stopping the damn music from leaking into his dorm room. Since no one else but him had filed a complaint about the noise, Leonard decided to take matters into his own hands and find out who was responsible for his daily headaches.

Leaving his books and things on the table, Leonard grabbed his jacket and set out to find the idiot who thought it was necessary to send out the daily message of "don't stop believing"

**X X X**

After stepping out of his room, McCoy decided that it would take less time and effort if he were to check his own floor first. After wandering around pressing his ear to all the doors and walls on his floor, he concluded that the omnipresent music was coming from upstairs.

McCoy hauled himself up the stairs, feeling slightly sorry for the poor person responsible, sorry that they had released the fury of a tired medical student.

**X X X **

As he walked out onto the second floor he only had to stand in the hallway fir a moment before he was able to pin point the musics origin. The very last dorm on the right.

Leonard stalked over to the door fuming.

"Turn that damn music down!" he shouted, pounding on the door. Suddenly he realized how old that statement made him feel.

"I said..." he started but was suddenly cut off as the door flew open, revealing a skinny blonde cadet standing in the door way, a grin plaster on his face.

The now open door made the music ten times louder and made Leonard's headache even worse.

"CAN YOU TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC..." he shouted at the boy, hoping he would hear him. Apparently the boy heard him the first time because as he finished his sentence the pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. The music died instantly and silence flooded the hallway.

"...down" McCoy finished, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, I _can_" the boy smirked, adding a smart-ass emphasis on the last word.

McCoy returned the boys smirk with a scowl. "Good, thanks keep it that way okay? People are trying to study" He said, hoping the kid could hear the threatening tone in his voice.

"Yeah sure thing doc" he shrugged.

"Doc?" Leonard questioned. "How could you possibly know im a doctor?"

The kid stared at McCoy for a moment, slightly amused.

"I don't need a doctor dammit I am a doctor" the boy mimicked, southern draw and scowl included.

Leonard just stared. Who the hell was this kid and how did he know him? Obviously they had met before, but where? Then it his him. The shuttle. What was his name again? John? Jack? Jerry?

"Jim Kirk" the boy replied, obviously he had noticed the perplexed look on the doctors face and took it upon himself to fix it.

"Right" McCoy replied. "We sat next to each other on the shuttle"

"Yup" Jim agreed.

The two stared at each other for a moment before McCoy decided to break the awkwaad silence.

"Well, Jim, just keep that damn music down would you? It's hard enough trying to study with regular distractions, I don't need your music to add to them"

"Sure thing. But if it bothered you so much why didn't you come talk to me earlier?" Jim questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man.

McCoy realized the boy had a point and he had no answer.

"Just...keep it down" McCoy sighed, he was too tired to argue with the kid. He gave him one last hard stare and turned to walk away.

"No problem Bones"

McCoy sighed first doc now bones? What was with this guy and nicknames? He turned to to ask where he had gotten that one but came face to face with a closed door. Leonard raised his hand to knock on the door but decided he had better things, like studying, to do rather than sit and talk with a boy about his nicknames for the older man. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time and started back towards his dorm room.

As McCoy reached his room he had an eerie feeling he would be seeing _way_ more of Jim Kirk.

* * *

**This was just a quick little fic inspired by the fact that my neighbor loooooves to blast his music at very inconvenient times. Like 2AM. **

**Anyway, critiques and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
